


Marriage

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marriage, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd almost skipped the "married" part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage

They’d almost skipped the “married” part. Terra had the children she’d adopted, and there was no way that Locke wasn’t going to be a dad to them as much as he could, even if some of them weren’t that much younger than he was. (After all, they called Terra ‘Mama,’ and she was even younger.)

The wedding, in the end, was almost an afterthought. A good one, with lots of flowers and a pretty dress and the children laughing and cheering when they kissed, but it wasn’t the fairy tale ending people dreamed of. And that was fine with them.


End file.
